


Kids.

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Parents AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fankids - Freeform, Hidge/Punk, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lotura - Freeform, Major Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Ratings: G, So many Fankids, Time Travel, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Pidge and Hunk use a time machine to go to the future, and they meet a kid that immediately recognizes them as their parents. Cue the awkwardness.(I found the prompt on https://prompts.neocities.org/! Go check it out :))
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron/Implied), Allura/Shiro (Voltron/Implied), Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron/Implied)
Series: Parents AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Kids.

**Author's Note:**

> gAZE iNtO tHe fUtURe-

“Okay. I think we’ve finished it!” Hunk said, stepping back.

“We’re really going to do this?” Pidge asked.

“Of course we are!! We didn’t waste 2 years making this.”

“Eh. Fair enough.” Pidge said.

“How many years do you want to go forward?”

“Ten, I doubt anything that big would’ve happened in that amount of time.”

“You never know, something massive might’ve happened.”

“We’ll have to find out then!” Pidge said, running into the time machine.

“Hey! Wait for me, Pidge!” Hunk exlaimed, running after her.

It took a couple of seconds before things began to actually work.

Within the minute, they were still in the castle.

“Huh... Things haven’t really changed I guess.”

Though suddenly a voice rang out.

“MOM? DAD? IS THAT YOU BACK?” The voice asked.

“Oh my god. I bet it’s Lance’s.” Pidge said, cracking up.

“I don’t know-“

Hunk was interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps and a very young girl, around 11 slid in.

It definitely wasn’t Lance’s.

The girl has dark caramel skin, very very frizzy hair, sparkly hazel eyes and freckles sprinkled all over her face.

“Oh my god.” Pidge said.

The girl tilted her head.

“Mom? Dad?”

“We aren’t your parents- Sorry.”

“You look exactly like them though. Besides a couple of changes, plus you are wearing the Green and Yellow Paladin armor.”

Pidge blinked.

“I’m going to go get my uncle... He’ll probably know what’s going on.” The girl said, before swiftly running off.

“Oh wow. I was... not expecting that.”

“What happened to ‘I doubt anything major happened in 10 years’? PIDGE! I think- Okay. No. I know- that we had a daughter in that time.”

“I never knew we’d be parents in like, 10 years!” Pidge yelled.

Though, the argument was cut short by an older Matt running in, followed by the girl and a young boy.

“OH MY GOD WE ALSO HAVE A SON.”

“Oh! Okay! I know what’s going on now. It’s your parent’s time machine.” The older Matt explained.

“Ohhhh! Okay! Anyways, Hi Mom! Hi Dad! I mean, you don’t know me yet... Well I guess you do now but, I’m Iuni! This is my little brother, Abele!”

“This is really weird. I’ve always wanted a son called Abele.” Pidge muttered.

Iuni shrugged.

“I mean, this is the future.” 

Two new figures appeared in the room all of a sudden.

They were both Galra, one was clearly an e-boy emo, while the other was wearing a short purple dress, and their hair in a long ponytail.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?!” The Emo one yelled, holding a very familiar knife.

“Time-travel, Clyde.”

“Oh. Okay.” 

“Wait... Is that a Blade of Marmora knife?” Hunk asked.

The kid called Clyde.

“Yeah, my dad gave it to me.”

“Your Dad?”

“Well... Adopted dad. I never knew my biological dad.” 

“Oh hey! Neither did I!” Hunk said.

“Huh.” Clyde said.

“Hey Matt, Are you like, the only supervisor in the castle?”

“Oh yeah. Uh... OLIVER!! NARI!!”

“There’s more??”

“Well, Clyde and Vraylen are Lance and Keith’s kids, Oliver and Nari are Shiro and Allura’s.”

Vraylen waves.

“Hi... I’m Vraylen! This is my brother, Clyde-“

“Not biological brother.” Clyde added.

“- But that doesn’t matter because we’re family either way!” Vraylen said, happily.

A tanned boy with black hair and purple eyes around 10 years old, wearing an Altean suit and earrings bounced in.

He was followed by a younger girl, around 8, with very pale skin and white hair and black eyes, with a big poofy dark blue dress and matching earrings.

“Yes, Matt?” The tanned boy said, looking at Matt.

The girl and boy both had Altean marks.

The boy had pink marks while the girl had blue.

The girl spotted Pidge and Hunk.

“Oliver! There’s strangers!” She gasped.

Oliver turned to Pidge and Hunk.

His eyebrows furrowed.

“Who are you two?”

“Well... We used time travel, but we are past Katie Holt and Hunk Garret, the Paladins of the Green and Yellow Lions.”

The girl squeaked.

“Oliver! The Paladins aren’t allowed to know about us!”

Oliver scoffed.

“Our step-dad isn’t our dad, we don’t need to listen to him.” Oliver said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey! Don’t speak of Shiro like that!” Pidge said.

Oliver looked at Pidge, eyebrow raised.

“Shiro is my dad. Lotor is my step-dad.” Oliver said.

Hunk blinked.

“But... Lotor is-“

“Dead? Yeah. They told us the story. I wish it stayed like that.”

Matt sighed.

“Don’t speak about your step-father like that.”

“Why? I’m a prince. Don’t tell me what to do.” Oliver snapped, walking angrily out of the room.

“... Oliver doesn’t really like our step-dad that much... They have a very strained relationship with each other.” Navi explained.

“Why? If you don’t mind me asking.” Hunk asked.

“I don’t know. Oliver just strongly dislikes Lotor for no reason.”

“That’s pretty odd... Has Lotor acted suspiciously around Oliver?”

Navi and Matt shook his head.

“He actually wants to be a good father to Oliver, but Oliver is not having it.”

“Oh... I mean, it could be because of the... things he’s done in the past.”

Matt nodded.

“That’s what we all think but we can never be sure.”

There was an awkward silence.

“We... should probably get back to our time... everybody might be wondering where we are.”

Matt nodded.

“Yeah.. Good point.”

Iuni waved.

“Bye! See you in a Uh... like.. 11 months!” She said as Hunk and Pidge went back into the machine.

“Wait what?!” They both said, but it was too late because they were both back in the lab.

“We have to go tell everyone.”

“What? That we’ll all be parents within the decade?!”

“Who will be parents within the decade?” Lance asked, strolling in.

“If this time machine is correct... all of us.”

Lance coughed.

“Even you two?!”

“Yes. We’re the first effected by it.”

“Oh- Oh my god...”

**Author's Note:**

> !Characters!
> 
> Iuni Garret-Holt - Little sassy cinnamon roll  
> Abele - Just a little cinnamon roll
> 
> Vraylen - Optimistic Boi/Gorl  
> Clyde - Emo e-boy
> 
> Oliver - Possibly a villain in the future ;)  
> Navi: Oblivious adorable gorl
> 
> *jazz hands*


End file.
